


狐朋狗友 02

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 狐朋狗友 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 艾德·萨奇（Edward Teach）要结婚了，邀请查尔斯·范恩（Charles Vane）去做他的伴郎。





	狐朋狗友 02

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇充斥着OOC、大量文艺小言情节…………怎么肥四啊我真的是想写pwp的啊？！在火车上成文，结果卡肉卡了两天……所以是一小份肉，在lof萍碧的边缘试探的那种（然而为了省事还是挂了外链）。和上一篇说是互相独立，实际上当作一个世界也完全不影响。

接到萨奇打来的邀请自己做他婚礼伴郎的电话，范恩其实是有点茫然的。

但他最后还是把抽了一半的烟捻灭在办公室的烟灰缸里，说“我的荣幸”。

萨奇终于也要结婚了，新娘范恩见过，是个娇小的、体态匀称的姑娘，落落大方，神态中蕴藏着一种无比的勇气——毕竟她是俘获萨奇的女人。萨奇甚至在电话里开起了玩笑，说“你和瑞克汉可别穿得太好看了”。萨奇比起以前到底是有了变化，而范恩想自己大概应当是朝另一个不怎么好的方向变过去了。但他也并不适合这样太过感性的多想，于是果断打住，想到自己还在出差，就又拿过手机给瑞克汉发了一条短讯，确定他晚上有饭吃。

 

婚礼当天范恩并没有和瑞克汉一起出发。他是伴郎，自然应该早去一点帮忙。瑞克汉理所当然地还在睡，他把早饭和闹钟一并准备好，把自己收拾齐备就出门了。以瑞克汉的衣品，范恩不需要担心他会穿得太过邋遢，事实上他和萨奇担心的是同一个问题：这家伙穿得太好看，在婚礼上本性大发让所有的女客都为他着魔可就坏了。这可不夸张，杰克·撩人精·瑞克汉，天生就有这样无与伦比的魅力，再凭一点机灵和运气，只要他想，偷走谁的心都不是问题。

范恩不承认自己的心被偷了，他只承认自己是“昏了头了”。他总觉得瑞克汉也不是太真心实意地想要自己那不值钱的心，瑞克汉是个谜，即便是范恩，也猜不透上帝在创造他时除了欲望和享乐到底还有没有加别的东西。

 

“不过萨奇特意准备了这么多冰镇香槟，应该足以让他安生到仪式结束。他到哪儿了？”爱德华·肯威帮着把香槟都分发到桌子上，笑着对刚给瑞克汉打过电话的范恩说。

“他说已经到了。对了，卡洛琳呢？”

“她不是刚才还在……靠！”

爱德华和范恩发现了同一件事：穿着香槟色礼服裙的金发美人——他老婆卡洛琳，正被另一个穿白西装的男人挽着一起有说有笑地从入口进来了。

“管好他，范恩。”

他颇为哀怨地去看这天穿了黑西装的伴郎先生，后者好容易从瑞克汉身上回了神后装没听见，转头去帮萨奇拿什么东西。但是爱德华分明看得清楚，范恩和萨奇根本就是凑在一起窃笑。

这虚假的兄弟情！

 

爱德华·肯威是他们这一帮人中第一个结婚的，本来大家都以为他会和瑞克汉一样会浪很久也不一定有个归宿，结果却是他毕了业就和家那边的青梅竹马结了婚。当时大家总觉得会和他发生点什么的“假小子”玛丽宣布出柜，而最为暧昧的瑞克汉和安妮竟然就保持着暧昧一直什么都没发生。再之后瑞克汉和范恩一度闹僵过，各奔前程的大家也短暂地失去过联系。到最后稳定下来就变成了玛丽和安妮是一对儿，而瑞克汉和范恩住在一起的局面。用范恩那一带而过的说法是“除了我谁还要他”，在座的肯威和萨奇纷纷表示“不要不要”，彼时瑞克汉又喝多了趴在桌子上睡得香。

上学的时候谁能想到这一天呢？就像范恩一直以为给萨奇当伴郎的应该是跟他们都很要好的肯威，而不是做学生时就和他互相总有点不对付的自己。

安妮把红发放了下来，她和玛丽都已经穿上了衣柜里相对低调的礼服裙，依然吸引了不少男宾的眼球。而一俟萨奇和新娘交换过戒指，仪式完毕，瑞克汉就迅速变成了随即开始的宴会上的另一极。

爱德华远远看着心里醋意翻腾，当然啦他不是真的担心妻子卡洛琳会怎么样，他也知道有安妮一直盯着瑞克汉杜绝掉任何出格事情发生的可能。但这些都不影响他作为一个丈夫吃醋的本能。

“再不放你的伴郎走，我怕卡洛琳回去就该把我踹出门了。”

这次萨奇和范恩当着他的面一起大笑了。然后范恩对新人略一点头就径直去找瑞克汉——从瑞克汉来他就总是忍不住去看他，而每次瑞克汉都恰好对他报以回望。

“我猜他想过去很久了。”萨奇喝了一口香槟，视线落到那边去和娘家宾客说话的漂亮新娘身上。

爱德华突然发现，范恩看瑞克汉的样子，和此时的萨奇竟出奇地相像。

 

范恩和瑞克汉在宴会进行到一半的时候悄悄溜了出去。

他们躲进了一间杂物间。

“你快把女士们的魂儿都抽走了。”

“真的？我可什么都没干。”瑞克汉一手撑住身后的桌子，好整以暇地看着范恩。然后他伸手去拍拍范恩的脸，把他向后梳理得整整齐齐的黑发弄下一绺：“还是说，是你自己魂不守舍？”

他和范恩吻在了一起，彼此舔舐对方口腔里的香槟甜味。

范恩的手按上瑞克汉的左胸：“它很衬你的眼睛。”指的是掌下口袋里那块灰色的方巾。

“而你的花，还有进步的余地。”瑞克汉眯起眼睛笑，伸手把范恩的胸花取下来，压到嘴唇上吸了一口香气。

——那是一支花形小巧的桃红康乃馨。

暖洋洋的阳光透过不甚干净的玻璃照进来，把范恩的眼睛照成金褐色。他用手臂把瑞克汉圈在中间，而瑞克汉并不真心实意地推了推他，知道逃脱无望。

“别把我弄脏了，毕竟还要见人。”

还好这里的桌子是干净的。他在范恩的唇上笑得放浪又诱人，而范恩解下他的领带，把他从来就不会系严实的领口扯得更开一些，随后埋头在锁骨凹陷处吮出一块红痕。瑞克汉仰着脖子喉结滚动着咽下声音，心知肚明这是范恩沉默的占有欲。

在范恩把手伸进他衬衫下摆，沿着腰线一路揉捏下去的时候瑞克汉顺从地选择了转过身去。他们选择的场合注定了这是一场无声的性爱，缺少润滑让触感更加鲜明。瑞克汉咬着下唇死死忍着声音，他向来不惮于在做爱的时候表示欢愉，鲜少有这样克制的时候。范恩忽轻忽重地啄吻着他的脖颈，悄声说着要他放松之类的话，但瑞克汉敏锐地捕捉到了范恩声音里那缕同样难忍的喑哑情欲，于是他扭头一口咬下去，在血腥的吻里迎来范恩并不算是温柔的进攻。  
略显干涩的肠道让两个人在一开始都备受折磨。瑞克汉一边调整呼吸一边试图转移注意力，发现从外面的会场传来的不再是舒缓的纯音乐，换成了一首节奏感颇为强烈的歌曲。  
“新娘选的？”  
范恩显然也注意到了变化，捏了捏他的屁股：“是啊，可不像她表面那么文静。”  
性感的女声被空间削弱了音量，却丝毫不减魅惑人心的穿透力。瑞克汉闭上眼睛，感觉到范恩的动作越发顺畅，在快感终于涌上他的头顶时，听到女人在唱：  
“你是唯一的那个。”  
（“You are the one.”）  
他不确定自己是不是跟着把这句话说了出来，也不确定范恩究竟有没有听见。他唯一确定的是，范恩在借着歌曲的节奏干他，把他弄得又热又湿，而最操蛋的是自己甘之若怡。  
当瑞克汉快要射出来的时候范恩阻止了他，他本以为这只是范恩恶劣的床上习惯的延续，却在敏感的前端触碰到某种尖端的一刻惊得几乎跳起来：

“查尔斯！别……求你……”他弓起腰背，咬着牙断断续续地控制着哑声求饶。看在操蛋的上帝的份上！那他妈是一支康乃馨！

好在范恩似乎只是以吓唬他为乐（这个混蛋！），瑞克汉最终颤着膝盖把浊白溅洒在了花瓣上，范恩射在他外面，还顺手替他抹了一把体液。两个人都很体面——除了瑞克汉发现范恩用来善后的是他那条领带。

他们往旁边挪了两步，瑞克汉气咻咻地坐在桌子上，额头抵着范恩的肩膀喘气，实则是借机在脑子里盘算怎么报复回去。余光一晃突然看见那支变了花色的康乃馨，一瞬间又不想生气了——毕竟他确实爽到了。范恩对他这起伏跌宕的心路历程浑然不觉，抬手拍拍他：“你知道我可以告诉他们你喝醉了……”

然后在这么多可爱的女士面前被公主抱出去吗？“休想。”

他嘴上这么说，却喜欢用腿和手臂攀上范恩的腰背。  
大概范恩真的以为他累坏了，他轻笑了一声，声音更低了些：  
“我有时候想，你上辈子大概欠了我不少，这辈子我才能对你为所欲为。”

“不如说我上辈子肯定是狠狠捅过你刀子，这辈子才让你变本加厉地捅回来。”  
瑞克汉在心里朝范恩比了个中指，用腿圈住范恩的腰，手臂也搂住范恩的脖子，仔细端详着他的眼睛：

“果然，金色的花最适合你。”

范恩给他把扣子规规矩矩系到了最上面一颗。“什么？”

瑞克汉清了清嗓子，微扬着头对范恩坏笑：“我说，结婚的时候你要带金色的花。”

 

彩蛋1:

“所以，婚礼上他都跟你说了什么？我建议不管他说什么你都千万别信，不能被他蛊惑了，亲爱的。”

“他说你在这边一直守身如玉。”

“咳……”

“你们这些男人啊，就是嫉妒。像他这么风趣绅士又讨女士喜欢的男人可不多了。”

卡洛琳坦荡地发表了对爱德华好友的评价，而爱德华对此表示我竟无言以对，只好望着妻子收拾东西的身姿转移话题：

“别着急走啊宝贝，我们这次见面时间太短了。”

“不行，我要赶回去出一份报告。”卡洛琳在另一个城市工作，准确地说是在她父亲的家族企业，而爱德华心里又总有着那么些“男人的自尊”作祟，并不愿意放弃这边自己的事业，导致这一对虽然鹣鲽情深，却不得不轮换着到对方那边去度共同的周末。

“这样吧，为了表示我的歉意，甜心。”卡洛琳弯下腰扳过爱德华闷闷不乐的脸响亮地亲了一口，“我把小珍妮留下陪你怎么样？”

 

彩蛋2:

但谁也没有真的参加瑞克汉和范恩的婚礼。瑞克汉逃婚了，当然，一点都不意外。

——或许在带着另一个新郎的前提下，这不叫逃婚，叫私奔？

没人知道。瑞克汉和范恩跳过了仪式和宴会，直接跑到了海上度起了蜜月。

给出的唯一理由是没有找到适合范恩戴的胸花。

身为过来人的萨奇表示不明白：红玫瑰不是很好吗？

“所以我真的不知道对他俩来说婚礼有什么必要，反正根本就分不开嘛。”玛丽戳了戳iPad，上面是那对夫夫传在社交网络上的一张照片，加勒比海的灿烂阳光与蔚蓝海景。

“大概是瑞克汉想玩吧，范恩又不会不答应。”安妮凑过来试图分析拍照的人是哪一位。

 

这一生，我是真的愿意和你一起做任何事。

星空之下他们躺在沙滩上。瑞克汉伸手过来与范恩交扣一处，到底终于肯用沙哑的声音悄声承认：

我不能离开你。

END.


End file.
